


Long Walk

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [96]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, bukkake kink?, scene planning and execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael finally got off shift, grabbing his cooler from his office, -finally able to get away. Still wanting to walk me home?--waiting out front-Michael threw the cooler strap over his shoulder and rushed for the exit. He grinned as he circled to wrap an arm around his baby boy, “So, what exactly did you want to walk me home for?”Peter grinned, “Kinda...want Daddy to 'surprise' me?”“Oh?” He was grinning, “How would my baby boy like Daddy to surprise him?”





	Long Walk

Michael was in no moods for stupid today... if he hears one more complaint of 'I thought they were just faking/wanting attention' he was literally gonna growl at them. Two more and he might be at the biting point...

Madame Butterfly patted his shoulder as he headed for lunch, “I'm not getting lunch, am I?”

“It's not absolute?”

Michael grumbled as he shuffled to his office and set his phone on his desk before he got his lunch. He got about halfway through his lunch before his phone went off, he just sighed and stuffed the leftovers into the cooler before bolting back to the ER.

“Sorry, I tried to warn you but... car accidents are difficult, especially pile ups,” Michael just yawned and shook his head, pattern her shoulder before getting back to work.

-is it a good time to stop by?-

Michael actually growled at his phone -no, Parker, pile up heading in-

He disregarded the reply as he went to work. A few critical issues but surprisingly not as bad as originally thought, he finally got done and was able to sit down again, -want to walk Daddy home-

Michael smiled, -Daddy's stuck working, might be running late, just finished up and Madame Butterfly has a look, not sure if we're going to deal with another one or not-

Claire got a look, he grinned at the 'I don't wanna know' look before going back to work. He started counting down the hours until he got to know what his baby boy had planned for them.

Michael finally got off shift, grabbing his cooler from his office, -finally able to get away. Still wanting to walk me home?-

-waiting out front-

Michael threw the cooler strap over his shoulder and rushed for the exit. He grinned as he circled to wrap an arm around his baby boy, “So, what exactly did you want to walk me home for?”

Peter grinned, “Kinda...want Daddy to 'surprise' me?”

“Oh?” He was grinning, “How would my baby boy like Daddy to surprise him?”

Peter licked his lips as he watched him as they walked, “Just, surprise me?”

He was grinning when his baby boy's eyes never left him as he lead them, his grin growing when he licked his lips and finally shifted to pin Peter again the wall, “Limits?”

Peter shuddered, “Just, gotta get home after, don't- don't wanna- no outside involvement?”

“So if someone walked in watching me just, enjoying my baby boy he won't care as long as they don't touch?”

Peter was trembling, nodding, “Yeah.”

Michael tilted his head back, “Is that your dick talking or are you actually thinking about this, Dr. Parker.”

“It's Morbius, Morbie, when are you going to accept that?”

“Still like Parker better.”

“Killing my boner here, 'Daddy'...”

“Good, really, publicly observed, yes or no? Because you know I can give you the full public fantasy I know you're itching for.”

Peter was shuddering, “You could, couldn't you?”

“Mhm,” Michael grinned as he kissed him, “I need a color here.”

“Want- want them to see Daddy using me.”

Michael smiled, “Need a color, here, baby boy. Now, or we go home and Jarvis gets to watch us.”

“Just... don't wanna, don't wanna drag someone in that- don't wanna accidentally. Want them to consent too.”

Michael smiled, “Bet Wade's up.”

Peter started panting, nodding as he shifted his hips, “Know Wade, he- he likes watching.”

“Yeah he does baby boy. Now, want Daddy to make you take it or just, two lovers going at it?”

“Want rough-”

“We can have it rough either way.”

“Want, wanna tell Daddy to stop and he doesn't... Liked that last time.”

“Want Daddy to milk you until you're a begging mess again?”

Peter nodded, “I- I brought stuff... Brought stuff for Daddy to use.”

Michael grinned at the cock ring and lube. “Want Daddy to just- keep fucking you out?”

Peter nodded, “Want- want Daddy to keep jerking me off and fucking me even after I ask to stop.”

“You want me to leave you limp and used in the alley? Want me to throw you over my shoulder and just, take you away, my own personal fuck toy?”

Peter whimpered, hips shifting, “Yes, yes, please, can we- can we ask Wade?”

Michael smirked, “Jarvis, call Wade, ask if he's up for watching a dirty alley fucking including a marathon fucking and seeing my baby boy begging me to stop before we're done. No touching of course.”

“Wade requests the when and where?”

“Does he have a suggestion for a dark alley we can have some privacy?”

Michael grinned when he got the street and tugged his baby boy close, “Keep it in your pants, Parker, we got a walk to go on first.”

Peter was trembling when they got there, then he stilled when he saw the hooded figure sitting against the wall of the alley, having a drink from the look of it, “Um, think it's occupied?”

Michael grinned as he hood slid back, “It's Wade, he's in civis.” Peter relaxed, still tensing a little as he was pulled deeper, closer to the figure now watching them. His eyes never left the sitting man when Michael slammed him against the wall opposite of him, “Gonna fuck you so good.” Peter finally saw the face he knew well as the hood slid back, and he finally relaxed. Moaning as he watched the other grinning and taking a swig of his drink. “You ready for me, baby?”

“Shouldn't we, take this elsewhere?”

Wade was smiling, “Please don't, most action I've had all week.”

Michael smiled as he started pulling himself from his pants and slipping the ring on. “You good for it baby or do I gotta stretch you first?”

“I- I'm good...”

Michael grabbed his hair, growling in his ear, “Is there a 'personal space' boundary here? Or is it just 'no touch'?”

Peter gasped when his pants were pulled down, “Just, watch only. What- what did you have in mind?”

“Was thinking of bending you over him, giving it to you good, but you'd have to hold yourself up or fall on him.”

Peter shook thrusting when Michael gripped his cock and started stroking him, “He- he good with that?”

“I asked you first to be sure it's cleared before bringing it up.”

Peter nodded, licking his lips as he saw Wade jerking off behind Michael, “If he consents. I- I don't mind getting... anything on me, just- no touching.”

Michael grinned as he finally looked back, making Wade still, “Something wrong, boss? He looked like he was likin' it, didn't hear any safewords.”

“Want a front row seat?”

Wade moaned, hand shifting on his cock, “I'm already front row center stage.”

“How about a face to face then?”

Wade's head hit the wall as he came, “Fuck, what- what did you have in mind?”

“No touching still stands.”

Peter nodded as he clung, “Um, other things happening are fine, just- not touching.”

“Dirty talk allowed too?”

Michael nuzzled his baby boy, “I love dirty talk, don't you, baby boy?”

Peter moaned, “Talk isn't touching, all green. Wade, can, can he fuck me over top of you?”

Wade moaned,curling in on himself, “Yeah. Yeah, just, I won't touch... for the record, you can touch me all you fucking want, I won't touch back.”

Michael smirked, “We green to continue?”

“I'm so green Hulk is jealous,” Wade moaned.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, Daddy, go ahead.”

Michael shifted them suddenly, throwing Peter to the other wall, quickly pinning him so that he had to keep him arms tense otherwise he'd fall onto Wade as the man's eyes widened at he looked at Peter's panicked eyes before he started relaxing. “We still green?”

Wade was visibly panting for air, “I'm green, all green. Fuck, I'm not touching... just, fuck your cock is right there, I just wanna- wanna suck it, wanna choke on it. Fuck, shit too far, I'm sorry, we still green?”

Peter was actually smiling when he realized Wade wasn't moving toward what he so desperately wanted, “Yeah, we're green. Just- no touching.”

“Spidey, just, don't- please don't fault me for coming all over you, god, every fantasy in one scene.”

“That's, that's allowed.”

“Fuck,” Wade gasped as he sprayed across Peter's chest. “Fuck, sorry, couldn't help that. Too hot, couldn't help but come.”

Michael smiled, “We green still baby boy?”

Peter was trembling as he turned back, his eyes shining in that desperate 'fuck me now' way that made him lick his lips, “I'm green.”

“Good, cause a good fuck toy just takes it and doesn't complain,” Michael growled into his ear and slammed in, having to brace them both to keep them from falling when his baby boy instantly sprayed Wade back.

“Fuck, we didn't clear that,” Peter panted as he watched Wade's fucked out expression.

“Baby boy, I will take any way I can taste you, fuck, Doc, please tell me you suck that gorgeous cock and drink that delicious come every chance you get.”

“Can't suck him off my self, but I get a breakfast of his come every day.”

Peter whimpered as he sprayed Wade again, who moaned and returned the favor in kind, “Fuck, too- too many. Fuck, please, slow down.”

“Nah, gonna milk you dry and then keep going until I'm satisfied.”

Wade whined when the next load was nearly nonexistent but still ended up catching Peter in the face with how forceful he came as Michael shifted to keep them standing when his baby boy just didn't have the energy to keep them up. “God, so hot, too hot, should be illegal.”

“We're fucking in public, Wade, it is illegal if we get caught.” Michael smiled as he brushed come away from his baby boy's cheek, “Still green baby?”

Peter barely had the strength to nod before he tensed and gasped, panting and begging when he shook and clenched so hard, but he was past the point of being able to come, “Please, no more, can't, can't- it hurts.”

Michael grinned, “Daddy's gonna take the ring off, but baby boy has to keep himself upright and just take it. Understood?”

Peter whimpered when his hands were placed back on the wall, eyes begging Wade for help when he started slipping, but Wade just tucked himself as close to the wall and shimmying away even as his eyes said he desperately wanted to help, “I don't touch other people's property.”

Peter whined, Michael had to catch him as his arms gave out and he held his shaking baby boy away from Wade. “Need- need to get Daddy off, can't, can't stay upright,” he was finally at the point of tears, “Still green, just, can't stand up anymore.”

Michael smiled, “Got your webshooters baby?”

Peter barely had the strength to nod as he trembled, “Daddy want- want them?”

“Yes, baby boy, Daddy wants them.”

“Wade, you're gonna have some movement restriction after this.”

Wade shifted, half laying down as he jerked himself furiously, “Long as I can get my hand on my cock that's all the movement I need for this.”

Michael smiled, getting Peter to stand long enough to web his hands to the wall before looping another strand around his waist and lifting him until his legs dangled, “Ready for me, baby boy?”

Peter whimpered, “Green... gonna, gonna pass out, still green. Wanna, wanna wake up being Daddy's fuck toy.”

Michael growled as he slammed back in, swinging his baby boy back onto his cock, “Whoops, seems I forgot to take the ring off.”

Peter whimpered, “Green, green- wanna wanna wake up to Daddy fucking me. Please Daddy, don't stop yet.”

Wade growled as he pumped a large load across Michael's feet, “Sorry, didn't mean to cross fire.”

Michael smiled as he kept fucking his baby boy, “Just, no choking hazards allowed while he's out.”

“Wait, he's out?”

Peter's laid in his swing, limp, eyes closed, breathe even and deep save for the occasional whimper or gasp. “Oh yeah, he's ko'd. Wanna, wanna see if I can wake him back up?”

“Fuck,” Wade shot even harder, laying back and panting, “Fuck, you gonna, you gonna fuck him back awake?”

“I'mma see if I can wake him up before I come in him,” Peter seemed to whimper when he pulled free, “Now that I know we have no worry of breaking any rules, I can calm down enough to get this damn thing off it out painting my baby boy's back. Cause I will be a one and done after tonight.”

“God, you two should do porn, seriously, I'd be subscribed. Kinda wished I could suck his cock, best to get it from both ends, and I have no worries of choking hazards.”

“You're too good a scenes partner to break rules like that.” Michael finally sighed when he was able to get the ring off without feeling like he was going to start coming the moment it was off. “Now, let's see if I can wake him up.”

Wade moaned, hand instantly speeding up on his cock, “Fuck, this is so worth the chaffing.”

“You didn't bring lube?”

“Didn't expect this long of a scene, okay, just, fuck. You guys usually just want short and sweet, this- oomph yes please, sign me the fuck up.”

Michael slammed back in, angling and groaning when he noticed Peter starting to squirm before he gasped and finally became aware, “Daddy?”

“Fucking you, baby boy, just like you asked.”

Peter relaxed, moaning and whimpering until he finally clenched and whined as Michael finally poured into him. “Daddy is coming so much,” he moaned as he leaned back when Michael laid over top of him. “Did Daddy enjoy it?”

“Fuck me, baby boy, I think we all did.”

“Spank bank... years worth, God, you two are awesome.”

Peter giggled before he squirmed, “We all done here? Can I get down now?”

Michael hummed and licked at his throat before pulling back before slamming Peter back onto his cock, making his gasp and look back at him with wide eyes, “That was just round one, baby boy...”

Peter whimpered, “Does, Daddy have the cock ring on again?”

“No baby- Daddy took it off.”

Peter relaxed, eyes drooping, “Okay, yeah, round two, Daddy's gonna have to carry me home.”

Michael thrust harder, speeding up as he saw Peter's eyes slowly close with each thrust, “I believe that's what my baby boy wanted.”

Michael moaned, leaning across his baby boy's back, nuzzling and kissing before he finally pulled out and tucked himself away, “Need you out from under him before I can let him down.”

“Fuck, but this is the best place to be. Fine, post scene talk time? Because fuck yes, call me, like any time, definitely worth repeating like any fucking time you're in the mood.”

Michael smiled as Wade stood, “No touching...”

“Fuck, just enjoying the view alright? God, if you ever decide to let me take photos or video of you two ever. This, this is a fucking masterpiece,” Wade was biting his lips, hands up to frame Peter's gorgeously fucked out hole. “Hm, could use a lot more come, but hey, the artist works with what he has.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he fixed Peter's pants and started cutting his hands free, standing him up, “Gotta admit, like your addition to the piece.” Michael smiled at how much come was still dripping down the front of Peter's body, “Didn't think I had a thing for that.”

“Yeah, um, in my defense, you two are too fucking hot, alright? Like, Torchy should take lessons from you two, cause oof!”

Michael smiled when he noticed sleepy doe eyes blinking at him once he finally got his baby boy completely free, “Ready for a bath baby boy?”

Peter just smiled, curling up to him, before he was out again. “God, that's... so fucking adorable.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You good for getting back home?”

Wade laughed, “You're outside my apartment... put it in your contact info for me. In case you wanna have some last minute scenes, I am soooo in. Long as everyone has a way of saying 'stop' and you two are really good at that.”

“Well enjoy your extended wank session, I've gotta get my baby boy into bed,” Michael smiled as Peter sleepily curled into his arms when he started flying home.

“Flying sex, just throwing that out there,” Wade called, making Michael laugh and shake his head.

 

 


End file.
